


The Ones Who Live Once More

by frechi123



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: What happens when Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, and Phoebus must get with the modern times? Poor Quasi can't exactly count on his relatives, Hugo, Laverne, and Victor, or his young sister Djali, when he's away at boarding school, so all they really have is one another, and their principal, Monsieur Archdeacon, to protect themselves against the stuck up Madellaine and Sarousch, not to mention the wicked Old Man Frollo and all of his cronies. Who thought it was best to bring this guy back, anyway?!Or, HOND reincarnation fic!





	The Ones Who Live Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love this movie, and should have figured there would be fanfiction for it. Now it's time for me to take a crack at it! I'm bringing people in from the book as well because why not?
> 
> Important Notes:  
> \- Esmeralda and Clopin are siblings.  
> \- Madellaine is actually devious like Sarousch.  
> \- Zephyr is a kid that either Clopin or Esmeralda babysits. His parents are random.  
> \- Djali is human and a girl like in the book. She, along with Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, are all related to Quasi in this life in some way.  
> \- Achilles and Snowball are ALSO human. They are related to Esmeralda and Clopin. Jehan (who is related to Claude but doesn't know at first) is their age and was their bully throughout school (though he failed to chase them out).  
> \- Agnes is Phoebus's younger sister. (In the book, this was Esmeralda's birth name.)  
> \- Just like in the book, Sachette is Esmeralda's mother; due to the relations in this fiction she is also Clopin's mother.  
> \- Fleur-de-Lys works with Frollo, not out of her own volition but out of fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to boarding school! But first... a little terrifying reminiscence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of those short chapters I mentioned. Usually, when you see one, you get the thoughts of the main characters in one go about something as they are in the middle of something else.
> 
> In this case, it's them remembering Frollo while off to their school.

***Quasimodo's POV***

I couldn't help the feeling that someone still watched me in this life. Someone that I had worked awfully hard to forget. Besides, I have more important things to worry about anyway, and I wasn't willing to add this to the list. 

It was time to finally head out to boarding school! Uncle Victor and Aunt Laverne insisted that I could handle being on my own, getting out there and meeting new people. Even Djali, my dear younger sister, agreed, and she usually hates it when I'm away from her. Cousin Hugo wasn't so keen on the idea of me living inside of school, but he decided to be happy for me anyway. The three of them were always trying to get me out there to explore the world, even when they were just made out of stone and watching out for me.

Unlike... someone. 

 

***Esmeralda's POV***

I don't like being touched. I used to. But not anymore.

Any time someone that I don't know touches me, I'm worried it's _him_ running his cold fingers in my hair, across my body.

Even as our cynical mother drove us up to another year of boarding school, the next year up, thoughts like that night would never leave my mind.

And no amount of comfort or dramatics were going to make _it_  - his cold, dusty touch - go away.

No matter what.

 

***Phoebus's POV***

Boarding school.

The one place I can go without my parents' disappointment of me constantly looming over my shoulder because  _they won't shut up about it already_.

They were so bitter, they actually refused to take me there again for my next year, so I ended up walking there myself. I didn't mind. It wasn't far and I needed the exercise anyway. The only reason I don't like going off is because my sister, Agnes, always gets separated from me because she is much younger. But they  _love_ her, so she would be fine.

But I still couldn't help but feel that my parents had finally betrayed me. I'd done everything they wanted, and they couldn't even let me have this for myself. And now I'm paying the price because they did this to me.

Just like  _he_ eventually did...

 

***Clopin's POV***

Everyone said that I was a fool, crazy, off my rocker. 

Everyone, except my sister and the twins.

Because  _they_  knew the truth.

Sure, I loved my dramatics. They were what made me... me. But not everyone knew that I used them as a coping mechanism.

Because he stained our lives forever.

It's time to go to boarding school and forget all about him.

But that's just it. It's  _impossible_ to forget.  _He_ made it impossible...

I can't say I'm very okay.


End file.
